Es mi culpa
by Talia43
Summary: Raphael busca desesperado a su hermano ya que su vida está en serio peligro. Es mi primer fic de tipo depresivo.


Hola jóvenes ninjas. Se me ha ocurrido este one-shoot así, de la nada, mientras veía el episodio del futuro horrible de la serie del 2003 (lo admito, lloré como una niña pequeña al ver el capítulo, pobres chicos! Y me cayó super bien Usagi, me encanta. Creo que lo pondré en mi siguiente historia) Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Correr. Era en lo único que pensaba ahora mismo, correr. Llevaba más de dos horas corriendo por las azoteas de NY. Tenía las piernas cansadas pero corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. O la vida de otra persona. Hacía un viento helador que te enfriaba hasta los huesos. La respiración jadeante de Raphael era lo único que escuchaba. No prestaba atención a los ruidos de los coches de la ciudad, o de los bares y tiendas que estaban abiertos a media noche. Sólo prestaba atención a su respiración. De la boca de Raphael salía vapor a causa del frío.

-Donde estás- decía en voz baja mientras jadeaba-, dónde estás hermano.

Miraba a todos lados desesperadamente buscando a su hermano. Tenía que darse prisa. Si él o sus otros hermanos o sus amigos no lo encontraban pronto podría morir de hipotermia en menos de una hora. Nunca es su vida había deseado poder parar el tiempo para encontrarlo. Su T-phone no daba señal por lo que no podían saber su localización. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sin querer se paró. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo miró a los lados hasta que diviso a su izquierda un edificio alto, casi medía lo mismo que el TCRI. Al ver ese edificio le vino un mal presentimiento. Deseando que ese presentimiento no fuera verdad subió al edificio por la escalera de incendios.

Al llegar a lo alto pudo ver que ese presentimiento era real. Allí, a tres metros del borde del edificio, se encontraba sentado al hermano que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente. Intentó acercarse a él.

-Mikey.- dijo muy suave. Su hermano al darse cuenta de Raphael se acercó medio centímetro más al borde.

-Vete.- dijo. En su voz se notaba tristeza, al igual que miedo. Se podía notar que lloraba por la voz tan ronca que le salió.

-Mikey, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-He dicho que te larges!- le gritó con rabia y dolor. Se giró para ver a su hermano y Raph se le cayó el mundo encima al verle. De sus ojos color cielo sólo se notaba rojo, y su cara estaba mojada de sus lágrimas. Su cara demostraba rabia hacia su hermano, y con razón.

-Vale Mikey, tranquilo- Raphael se fue alejando poco a poco de Mikey, y sin que se diera cuenta con su mano izquierda tocó un botón rojo en su T-phone-. Sólo quiero hablar.

-Creo que ya hablaste suficiente.- dijo su hermanito con dolor. Raph vio cómo peligrosamente se iba acercando al borde. Decidió hablar con él para distraerle hasta que llegasen sus hermanos.

-Mikey escucha. Siento mucho lo que dije, no era mi intención...

-¡CLARO QUE LO ERA!- le interrumpió Mikey- Sí era tu intención decir todo eso. Esa verdad que por fin desvelaste. Eso que pensabas y no lo decías.- bajó la voz. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-No Mikey, no es lo que piensas.

-Claro que lo es. Sólo soy un problema para la familia, un problema que pudo desaparecer hace una semana.

-Mikey, éste no eres tú- se fue acercando lentamente a Mikey sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba a cinco metros de su hermano-. El Mikey que yo conozco es alegre, divertido, adorable, inocente y a veces un poco irritante. El Mikey que yo conozco siempre se preocupa por los demás y ayuda a quien lo necesita. No juzga por la apariencia sino que lo hace por lo que es por dentro. Siempre ayuda a la gente y confía en ella. El Mikey que he vivido durante quince años es tierno, amable y siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas. Es optimista y no deja que las cosas malas le detengan. El Mikey que yo conozco es especial, un chico especial que todo el mundo desearía tener como hermano, por que es único- le salían las lágrimas mientras decía estas palabras de corazón-. Es único un corazón tan noble y puro como el tuyo, algo que no existe dos veces, y por eso estoy orgulloso de tenerte como hermano. Cometí un error al decir esas palabras y me arrepiento, por que estoy haciendo daño al ser que más me importa en este mundo.- Mikey le miró a los ojos, que no expresaban nada.

-No te importo- se acercó al borde. Estaba a un metro y medio-. No le haría daño a nadie si desapareciera ahora.

-No es verdad. Piensa en Leo, piensa en Donnie. Piensa en lo que les pasaría si te vas de aquí. Leo no soportaría la culpa de que te haya pasado algo malo y me lo culparia de por vida, y tendría razón. Y Donnie no viviría, así de simple. Se la pasaría solo en su laboratorio sin nada ni nadie. Y yo no podría, no podría seguir viviendo Mikey, así de simple no podría. Piensa en ellos Mikey.

-Y por qué no puedo pensar en mí- le reprochó Mikey-. No quiero seguir así. Quiero que esto termine, ya no puedo más.

-Pues lo haremos los cuatro juntos- estaba a tres metros de su hermano-, como una familia. Superaremos la muerte del maestro Splinter todos juntos, unidos. Por favor.

-Fue por mi culpa- miró al cielo-, por mi culpa ya no está aquí.

-No fue tu culpa, te estaba protegiendo. Lo hubiera echo con cualquiera de nosotros.

-Es mi culpa- miró al vacío-, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Raphael se quedó mudo, tenía razón.

-Si, lo dije, pero no es verdad. No es verdad nada de lo que dije. Te lo juro.

Mikey se levantó y miró a Raph.

-Ya no puedo más- sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas transparentes que bajaban por sus mejillas-. Lo siento Raph pero no puedo más.- se hacerco al borde y estaba en él.

-Para por favor.- le rogó Raphael, pero detrás suya escuchó algo. Se giró y vio a sus hermanos y amigos correr hacia aquí. Tuvo una pequeña esperanza. Si él no podía convercer a su hermano, lo haría sus hermanos. Se giró para ver a su hermanito pero vio con miedo cómo tenía medio cuerpo colgando del borde.

-Lo siento Raph. Siento haber sido un miembro de la familia.- y se tiró al vacio.

-¡MICHELANGELOOOO!- Raphael fue corriendo hacia donde segundos antes estaba su hermano, pero sólo vio vacio- NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó con furia y dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Ahhh!- Raphael abrió los ojos y se levantó. Miró a su alrededor y vio su habitación. Estaba sentado en su cama y sudaba mucho. De repente se acordó del sueño que tuvo- MIKEY!- se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió de par en par y se encontró con un pasillo oscuro. Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta de su hermanito y la abrió. Dentro pudo ver a su hermano en su cama durmiendo de costado. Raphael se acercó preocupado a la cama y se quedó viendo a su hermano- Mikey.- suspiró aliviado.

-Raph?- Mikey abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó viendo a su hermano.

-Mikey? No estabas durmiendo?

-Sí pero...- miró a sus sábanas- hace unos minutos tuve una pesadilla y ya no podía dormir. Así que decidí quedarme así hasta que o me durmiese o se hiciera de día.

Raph miró a su hermano que estaba mirando sus sábanas mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Sabes qué?- Mikey le miró confundido- Me quedaré contigo.

-¿Cómo?- Raphael ya se había tumbado al lado de su hermano y se estaba tapando con la manta.

-Si me voy ahora y te dejo solo, por la mañana estarás somnoliento y Leo te preguntará en por qué, y si Leo se entera de que te dejé solo cuando estabas asustado me dará la charla del siglo y paso.- no iba a decir la verdad del por qué.

-Vale- se tumbó de nuevo y se giró mirando a la pared-. Buenas noches Raph.

-Buenas noches Mikey.- hizo lo mismo que su hermano y se tumbó en la cama. Se quedó unos minutos mirando hacia la oscuridad mientras recordaba esa horrible pesadilla. Se giró otra vez y pudo ver la cara de su hermanito. Esa cara llena de pecas y con una expresión de tranquilidad. Raphael no pudo soportarlo y se acurrucó a su lado mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo.

-Tuve una pesadilla- le dijo sabiendo que no le escuchaba. Quería desahogarse-. Soñé con una de mis peores pesadillas. Ojalá que eso nunca pase. No sabes lo que me alegra tenerte como hermano, me siento lleno de orgullo de ti y de Donnie y Leo. Bueno Leo no tanto pero da lo mismo- paró un segundo-. Siento mucho lo que dije en el pasado y en el futuro, pero quiero que sepas que nunca, y repito NUNCA vas a ser un problema a la familia. Nunca.- y se quedó dormido. Por eso no vio cómo su hermanito sonreía con alegría y se apoyaba en su hermanote.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y es posible que tarde en suba mi historia ya que la inspiración se fue. Pup. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha (voy a llorar toda la noche por ese capítulo, y estoy viciada a la serie).


End file.
